Lucifer
by Gilbert Beilschmidt
Summary: Ah... From deep in here I look beyond... Staring to the light that I miss.


Schneeflocken rieselten langsam vom Himmel herab, tauchten die immerhin schon weiße Landschaft in eine Decke aus Kälte, ließen schier keinen anderen Farbton hindurch außer den einzelnen Tannen, die weit Weg an der Mauer entlang wuchsen.

Der Wind strich um das Haus, fuhr durch das weiße Haar, wirbelte die einzelnen Flocken auf und kühlten die leicht roten Wangen des Mannes noch etwas mehr ab.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier schon stand. Wie lange die roten Iriden einen Punkt in weiter Ferne fixiert hatten, wie lang die Kälte schon in seine Glieder gezogen war. Trotz der Wetterbedingungen, die hier herrschten, stand der Preuße in seiner üblichen Uniform neben dem Anderen, die Kälte nicht wirklich realisierend.

Bis auf den Wind herrschte eine bedrückende Stille zwischen ihnen. Beide wussten, weswegen sie hier standen, doch keiner schien das Wort ergreifen zu wollen, den Gedanken, der in beiden Köpfen herum geisterte laut auszusprechen, der sich aber etwas weiter entfernt in der zerstörten Mauer verbildlichte.

„...Gilbert geht... da?"

Die Stimme des Blondhaarigen war das Erste, das nach fast über einer Stunde Schweigen die Stille durch schnitt und den Weißhaarigen dazu brachte, sich etwas zu regen, die Lider für einen Moment zu senken.

„Natürlich. Diese verdammte Mauer ist zerstört. Warum sollte ich noch länger hier bleiben?"

Demonstrativ das Kinn hebend, um seine Meinung zu unterstreichen, wendete Gilbert den Blick nach links, wo die größere Nation stand, und bereute diese Regung sofort wieder.

Das Lächeln, das wie immer auf den Lippen des Anderen lag, war nicht mehr von der selben kalten Natur, sondern wirkte irgendwie... traurig... verletzt...

Sofort riss die gefallene Nation den Blick ab, versuchte das Gefühl auszublenden, das sich in seiner Magengegend breit machte.

„Es... gibt keinen Grund für Gilbert... fufu... Jetzt kann er wieder zu seinem Bruder zurück...da?"

Das leise, zitternde Lachen, das von Seiten des Russen erklang, zerriss den Weißhaarigen innerlich, ließ den Schmerz in der Brust steigen.

Wieso tat es so weh?

Er hatte gewusst, gehofft, das dieser Tag kommen würde, das er wieder zurück zu demjenigen konnte, dessen Leben er unter allen Umständen beschützen wollte. Zurück zu den Personen, die all die Jahre darauf gehofft hatten, das er wieder kommen würde.

Warum also tat es weh?

„Ich hab ihn schon zu lange warten lassen. West braucht mich."

Die Hände zu Fäusten ballend, versuchte Gilbert das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das seinen Körper erfasst hatte. Alles in ihm widerstrebte der Gedanke, zu gehen...

„...Da... ich verstehe..."

Wieder erschallte das leise Kichern, doch verstummte im selben Moment auch wieder, ehe das gefallene Königreich eine Hand an seinem Kinn spürte, mit sanfter Gewalt dazu gezwungen wurde, den Größeren anzusehen.

Mehr oder minder freiwillig hob der Weißhaarige den Blick, biss sich auf die Unterlippe um weiterhin Stärke zu wahren, während er in das traurige, aber lächelnde Gesicht des Russen sah.

„Und... was ist mit mir...Gilbert...?"

Die violetten Iriden waren direkt in die blutroten Augen Gilberts gerichtet. Der Schmerz, der in der Farbe zu lesen war, zwang den Weißhaarigen dazu, den Blick abzuwenden.

„Ich brauche dich auch..."

Ein Schauer jagte über den Rücken des Kleineren, als er die Worte hörte, in denen für ein Moment so etwas wie Verzweiflung mit schwang.  
Nein... Das war nicht gut... Er würde seine Meinung ändern...

„Du hast Toris und den Rest der Irren. Genug Leute die du herum schikanieren kannst."

Mit der linken Hand schob Gilbert die des Russen von seinem Kinn weg, wendete sein Gesicht wieder der Richtung zu, in der seine Freiheit lag.

Er musste stark bleiben...

„...Ah...da... stimmt..."

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah der Weißhaarige, wie der Größere die Hand zurück zog, den Blick zu Boden senkte, immer noch das traurige Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

Er würde ihn nie wieder sehen...

Heftig den Kopf schüttelnd, zwang sich Gilbert dazu, nicht an die Folgen seiner Entscheidung zu denken. Es war gut, solange er West helfen konnte.

„Mal sehen. Vielleicht komm ich mal bis zur Grenze... oder... wir könnten wieder einen Trinken gehen..."  
So wie in der Zeit, bevor er dem Russen in den Rücken gefallen war, versucht hatte, Stalingrad an sich zu reißen. Aber so gesehen hatte er ihn ja nicht verraten, immerhin waren sie ja nie wirkliche Kameraden gewesen. Zumindest nicht aus der Sicht des Preußen.

„Das... wäre schön..."

Gilbert spürte den Blick der violetten Augen, der sich auf ihn richtete, während er weiterhin zu den Überresten der Mauer starrte.

„Aber... wenn Gilbert geht... wird es ihn nicht mehr geben... da?"

Dieser Satz... Genau dieser Satz, dieser laut ausgesprochene Gedanke, war es, der die ganze Zeit unheilvoll über ihnen geschwebt hatte, wie eine Klinge die darauf wartete, nieder sausen zu können.

„...Ich bin awesome, so schnell werde ich nicht vergessen werden...!"

Dieses Mal war es das Lachen des Weißhaarigen, das zittrig in die eisige Luft stieg.

„...aber er wird trotzdem nicht mehr existieren... da...?"

Wieder lachte Gilbert auf, versuchte die Verzweiflung, die sich in ihm breit machte, der Schmerz, der ans Tageslicht zu brechen drohte, zu überspielen.

Es war nicht der Gedanke, nicht mehr auf dieser Welt weilen zu dürfen, der alles ihm dazu brachte, zu protestieren. Nein...

„Achwas! Solange mich andere noch im Herzen halten, wird es Ore-sama weiterhin geben!"

Sich selbst zustimmend nickend und zur Bestätigung breit mit einer Faust auf die Stelle klopfend, unter der sein Herz in schnellem Rhythmus schlug, blickte der Preuße einen Moment breit grinsend zu dem Anderen.

Für einen Moment schoss ein Schmerz durch sein Herz, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Größeren sah. Das Lächeln war davon gewichen, der Schmerz, die Trauer, zeichnete sich deutlich auf seinen Zügen ab, brachte den Weißhaarigen dazu, noch mehr zu überspielen.

„W-Was kuckst du so?"  
Die Verzweiflung, die tief in ihm wuchs, schwang in der Stimme des Preußen mit, ließ diese zittrig, stotternd werden.

„...Du weinst."

Gilbert zuckte zurück, als er die Finger des Anderen auf seiner Wange spürte, die sich aus irgendeinem Grund feucht anfühlte.  
„R-Red keinen Unsinn! I-Ich weine nicht! Niemals!"

Wieder lachend, aber dieses mal noch verzweifelter klingend als zuvor, wischte sich die andere Nation mit schnellen Bewegungen über die Wangen, die Flüssigkeit davon weg, die er nicht als seine Tränen akzeptieren wollte. Er hatte sich vor langer Zeit geschworen, nie wieder zu weinen...

„...Du willst nicht gehen..."

Es war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung von Seiten des Russen, dessen Blick weiterhin auf dem zitternden Königreich lag, das weiterhin versuchte, die nicht enden wollenden Tränen wegzuwischen.

„H-Halt die Klappe! Natürlich will ich gehe-!"

Noch bevor Gilbert seinen Satz beenden konnte, wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf der russischen Nation werfen konnte, wurde er an den Größeren gezogen, spürte die warmen Lippen auf seinen eigenen, den sanften Kuss, der ihn hatte verstummen lassen und zu seinen Augenwinkeln wanderte, die Tränen weg küsste, ehe die Lippen für einen Moment auf seiner Stirn ruhten, während sich die Hand des Anderen um sein Eisernes Kreuz legte.

„...Bleib..."

Obwohl der Wind in seinen Ohren pfiff, jegliche Geräusche zu verschlucken schien, hörte der Preuße die Worte des Russen klar und deutlich.

Bleiben... und überleben...?

Bleiben... und weiterhin existieren...?  
Bleiben... bei... ihm...?

Allein die Vorstellung, das er das wirklich machen konnte, wirklich hier bleiben konnte, … das... er hier gewollt war... ließ den Schmerz in ihm anwachsen, stärker werden.

„...es geht nicht!"

Beide Hände gegen die Brust des Anderen drückend, stieß sich Gilbert von ihm ab, bemerkte nicht, wie sich durch den Griff der russischen Föderation etwas von seinem Hals löste, wie er etwas zurück ließ, während sich der Weißhaarige wegdrehte und in die Richtung rannte, die seine Freiheit, aber auch seinen Tod bedeutete.

Es ging nicht... Er konnte nicht bei ihm bleiben... Er durfte nicht so selbstsüchtig sein... Er hatte West versprochen, zurück zu kommen...  
Noch während er rannte, spürte Gilbert, wie die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern verschwand, wie diese wärmer wurden und wie er sich immer leichter zu fühlen begann, je näher er der Grenze kam.

Er durfte nicht zurück sehen... keine Angst zeigen...

Die Augen für einen Moment zusammen kneifend, und trotz aller Widersprüche ein Grinsen auf den Lippen tragend, rannte Gilbert auf das Loch zu, das sich mitten in der Mauer erstreckte.  
„Ya tebya lyublyu, Ivan!"

Seine Stimme verlor sich in dem selben Moment, in dem der Absatz seines Stiefels die andere Seite berührte, bis der Wind die schwarzen Federn auseinander und in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel trieb, die einst das preußische Königreich gewesen waren.

„...ya tozhe tebya lyublyu... Gilbert... Proshchanie... ..."

Die violetten Augen folgten den einzelnen Federn, ehe sich die Lider darüber senkten und sich die Lippen des Blondhaarigen auf das kalte Metall legten, das übrig geblieben war.

Er würde nie wieder zurück kommen...


End file.
